Of Pillow Forts and Cuddlebugs
by AllYourHazelnoots
Summary: A gift for a friend. Brigid and Josie are off to college, so Sam, Dean, and Courtney want to give them a great memory before they have to go. One Shot.


Of Pillow Forts and Cuddlebugs.

_This one goes out to Brigid and Josie, who finally completed AP exams, AKA educational hell, and lived. My precious friendlies are going places. Imma miss my cuddles._

It was only a few days before Senior graduation, and the residents of the Bunker were all running around in a fuss. Boxes littered the floors and hallways in their home, both packed and empty. It made the feeling that much stronger, one that none of the residents wanted to admit: Brigid and Josie were going off to college.

And everyone was excited, but also among them Courtney was sad that the two would be leaving the bunker for sometime.

"We're coming back for all the holidays." Brigid told her, "And think about it, you'll be the only girl her afterwards." To be honest, she kind of liked that idea too. In any case, Sam and Dean took all of Senior week off from hunting, making sure not to go very far from Lebanon if a dre case came up. They all helped pack up what the two girls weren't using, things like winter clothes, blankets, and the like into some of the boxes they managed to scrounge up.

"Just remember," Dean started, "Call us if something gets fishy. Ya know, what we mean." he said, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt anyone, or any_thing_ for that matter, is going to go attack their school." He told them.

"And wouldn't you know? Already checked it out, have you?" Courtney asked, and both boys looked away suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he muttered, walking away with a box.

"Nothing is going to happen," Josie assured, "What would they want with us anyways?" Everyone nodded in silent agreement. Soon, they decided to call it quits for the day. Brigid and Josie went out to run a few errands, and the plan was set in motion.

"Okay, Sam, you go collect the pillows, Court, go grab the good blankets, and I'll go set up our refreshments for the night." Dean ordered, and each ran off. The three of them reconvened in their make up living area. Dean placed the cooler of drinks on one end of the couch, Sam dropped the pillows on the floor and began assembling, and all five feet of Courtney came bounding back in the room, covered head to toe with blankets to make her look like Cousin It.

"Only the fluffiest blankets for our nest!" she crooned. Dean helped her throw the blankets over Sam's pillow structures. They finished gathering a number of snacks when the two girls finally returned to the bunker.

"What's goin' on?" Josie questioned, while Brigid looked around in amazement.

"It's a graduation present! Well, something like that. A big thing before you go." Courtney retorted. She ran over to the tv stand to show off their impressive collection of movies.

"We made a nest! And we got all the best movies! And SNACKS! And we're gonna watch until we can't no more!" She continued.

"Or until Sam decides to be buzzkill and tell us to sleep." Dean chimes, and Sam sasses him back.

"Alright! I pick first!" Brigid yells.

They started with _Frozen_ and moved their way through the cheesy Disney movies first. Castiel appeared somewhere in the middle of a rousing rendition of Gaston's song and accidentally got smacked in the face by an overenthusiastic Courtney. He stayed until the end of _Lilo and Stitch_ before retiring to bed. Sam made it to the middle of _Casino Royale_, in which Dean decided he would make a wonderful James Bond, to which Courtney agreed wholeheartedly. After _Titanic _though, all of their eyes were beginning to droop, and the tv finally went off until the next day. Sam picked to sleep on the couch, allowing one blanket to keep any light out, while the rest remained tucked into the pillows on the floor. Courtney curled up under Dean's head, and he pulled a blanket over them both, while Brigid and Josie curled into each other. All four of them mushed into each other, becoming one big cuddly sandwich. And they each fell asleep to dreams of grand parties and fogged up car windows.

...But that was another story in itself.


End file.
